


Truth or Dare

by SongsofPsyche



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsofPsyche/pseuds/SongsofPsyche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group invites Dean to play True or Dare with them, but it's not what Dean expected it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this, so please be easy on me!!!!!!

888  
  
Dean was rather confused when he received Aidan’s text of “Come to Graham’s. We’re playing Truth or Dare”. Wasn't that a game for children? Dean decided to go anyway, this was the first time someone from the cast had reached out to him outside of work, and he was excited to finally be included in other activities outside the set.   
  
Dean hesitated before knocking on Graham's door. He really hoped that tonight went well, he was is desperate need for some friends. He raised his hand, knocked and hoped for the best.  
  
Aidan answered the door with a smile.  
  
“Dean-o!! I’m so glad you came!” he said, and gave the kiwi a hug before inviting him in.  
Dean saw some others from the cast, sitting in a circle around Grahams living room table. There was Adam, Richard, Martin, Graham and of course Aidan.  
  
They all welcomed him with huge smiles as dean sat down in between Aidan and Richard. Graham smiles at him;  
  
“I’m so glad you could come!! Ready to play truth or dare? It’s now become part of the cast tradition, and since you are one of us now, we’d thought we’d invite you” he says  
  
Dean shrugs, “Sure. How do we play?”  
  
Graham smiled, “Well, On your turn you first flip the coin; heads is truth, tails is dare. The Host--that’s me for tonight-- of the game reads the cards . You can either choose to do the truth/dare, or you can roll the dice of fate.”  
  
“The Dice of Fate?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“What does that do?”  
  
But Graham just smiles and winks, “You’ll see.” he says and the rest of the group laughs. Dean smiles, a bit unsure of what to make of all this.  
  
“Alrighty, Martin you are first!” Graham shouts excitedly, taking a swig of his beer and tossing the coin at Martin.  
  
Martin kisses the coin for luck before he flips it, and it lands on heads.  
  
“Oh thank goodness.” Martin sighs, and then looks at Graham, who has picked a card from the Truth pile.  
  
“Martin, please tell us about the weirdest place you have ever done the dirty deed of love.” Graham says with a smile.  
  
Martin pauses, “You mean sex?” he confirms  
  
Graham nods, “Come on now, tell us the truth or you can reach for the dice.”  
  
Martin holds up his hands, “No, no I don't need to do that. This is an easy one; the weirdest place I have ever had sex in was…...in a broken walk-in refrigerator on the set of Sherlock.”  
  
Dean laughed, “Really?” he said, staring with a new respect at his co-star.  
  
“Yup! They were taking forever to set up the lighting, so Bene and I decided to have a little fun.” he said with a humble smirk. The rest of the group laughed good naturedly.  
  
“That was a good one, Martin!” Rich said from Dean’s left, holding up his beer in a toast. Martin nodded his head in thanks.  
  
This isn't too bad, Dean thought. He could totally do this.  
  
“Alright, Adam you are next!” Graham said, and Martin handed him the coin.  
  
Adam smiled nervously and flipped the coin; tails.  
  
“Oh no. I hope it’s not like last time.” Adam whined as Graham pulled from the Dare pile.  
  
“Adam, I dare you to drink from the toilet like a dog.” Graham said, trying to keep his face straight as Adam gapped at him in horror.  
  
“Ewwwww no way man!!!” Adam grimaced, and then he reached his hand out.  
  
“Ohhhh the first victim of the night!!” Aidan called, drumming his fingers against the table as Adam rolled the dice.  
  
“Please be a six, please be a six, please be a six!” Adam prayed as he rolled.  
  
“And the verdict is…..a one!” Aidan shouted as the rest of cast whistled and catcalled.  
  
“That’s not too bad, it’s the easiest to get out of.” Adam said as he stood up.   
  
Dean was fairly confused by now, what was going on? What was easiest to get out of?  
  
He leaned over to Aidan, “What’s happening?” he asked as he watched Graham reach into a large black bag and pull out rope and a roll of duct tape.  
  
Aidan smiled, “Well that’s how we play. Each number corresponds to how you will be….restrained. But don't worry, if you can get out you can get back in the game.”  
  
“Restrained? Like tied up?”  
  
Aidan nodded, and Dean followed his gaze to where Graham was busy hogtying Adam with strong black rope. He first tied his hands, and then his ankles, then used another rope to bind the two together behind his back.  
  
“And what’s a six?” Dean asked, as Graham wrapped a generous amount of duct tap around Adam’s mouth.  
  
“Free pass.” Aidan answered simply.  
“Oh. Gotcha.” Dean said, now the rules of the game becoming clearer.  
  
Adam squirmed and mumbled against his bonds, but the ropes held tight. Graham reached up and and lightly tickled Adam’s exposed foot.  
  
“Mmmmmphhhh!!” Adam protested, and then he fell over sideways. Graham laughed.  
  
“I’ll see you back in the game.” he said, and then walked back over to the circle.  
  
Dean felt a sense of excitement as he realized that he was next. Graham smiled at him as he tossed him the coin.  
  
“There ya go, newbie. What will it be?”  
  
Dean held the coin for a moment, and then flipped it in his hand.  
  
“Heads.” he said  
  
Graham just smiled as he reached for the truth pile.  
  
“Dean-o, tell us one of your deepest, darkest secrets.” he said  
  
Dean’s smile faded a little. This one wasn't as fun as Martin’s had been.  
  
“Hmmm, let me think.” he said holding up a hand. What should he tell them? What was his darkest secret? His mind immediately went to the hidden scars and cuts on his thigh, the ones that he had put there himself but then pictured the expression on Aidan’s face, --he didn't want to ruin his chances with the Irishman-- and  decided on a lighter secret;  
  
“When I was 8 years old I found all of my christmas gifts wrapped up our closet. Of course I opened them, and when my dear mum confronted me about it I told her the dog had gotten into them. She still doesn't know” Dean said  
  
“Wow, I’m glad you got that off your chest.” Graham said sarcastically, but then he smiled.  
  
“Remind me to spend some extra time hiding your birthday present.” Aidan added, slinging an arm over his shoulder and laughing.  
  
Dean smiled, this game really wasn't that bad after all.  
  
They were interrupted by a strangled “Hmmmm!”, Dean looked around to see Adam standing up, having wriggled free from the ropes and carefully peeling off the duct tape from his hair.  
  
“Thank’s a lot, Graham. Now my beard is all spotty.” he said when he could finally talk. Graham laughed.  
  
“Should have drunk from the toilet, mate!” he said, but then scooted over so Adam could rejoin the circle.   
  
Dean passed Aidan the coin, “Good luck, mate!”  
  
Aidan smiled, then flipped the coin up and caught it.  
  
“Heads!” he said   
  
Graham picked up a card, “Aidan, who do you fantasize about when you think about sex?”  
  
Aidan paused for a moment, and then to Dean’s surprise, looked at him and blushed. He sighed, and then reached his hand out for the dice.  
  
“I’d rather not say.” he said  
  
Graham laughed, “Good choice, my lad. Roll away!” he leaned over to Richard and half whispered, “now I can finally get him back for what he did to me last weekend!!”  
  
Richard giggled, “Go on Aid, roll it!”  
  
Aidan smiled nervously and then rolled the dice as Adam drummed  his fingers on the table.  
  
“And we have a….3!! Duct tape it is!” he shouted  
  
“Ahhh crap.” Aidan lamented as he stood up, “Be sure not to get any in my hair this time.” he told graham as he walked over. Graham just smiled and pulled out two rolls of tape.  
  
“This will be fun.” he stated. He walked Aidan over to one of the supporting beams.  
  
“Sit here.” he said, and Aidan did. First Graham taped Aidan’s wrists together, and then his ankles. He then started wrapping the tape around Aidan’s shoulders and the beam, securing him to the pole.  
  
“Not done just yet.” Graham said, and then he secured Aidan’s taped wrists to his knees, effectively trapping his fingers underneath the tape so he couldn't pick himself free with his fingernails. Graham wrapped some more tape around his shins, and then finally taped a large X over Aidan’s mouth.  
  
Aidan “Mmphhed” and struggled against the tape, but he couldn't move an inch. Grahams smiled. “ Paybacks a bitch, isn't it? I’ll see you back in the game.”  
Aidan growled some choice swear words under the gag and squirmed uselessly against the tape. Graham just smiled and patted his head, then walked back over to the circle and sat down.  
  
“Rich!! Time for you to flip!”  
  
Richard picked up the coin and flipped it up. “Tails!” he said calmly, showing the group. Graham smiled and picked up a Dare card.  
  
“Rich, I dare you to trade underwear with me.” He smiled and laughed maniacally. Rich gave him a look of pure disgust.  
  
“I know for a fact you haven't changed in 2 days. I’ll risk rolling the dice, thank you very much.  
  
He picked up the dice, shook it in his hands for a few moments then let it roll.  
  
“A two. Damn it!!” Rich swore as the group roared in laughter.  
  
“What’s a two?” Dean asked, slightly confused  
  
Graham answered by pulling a straightjacket out of the black bag.  
  
“How did you manage to get your hands on one of those?” Dean asked, surprised to see that it was a real legit straightjacket. Graham just smiled, “nicked it from a show I was doing. They had so many I don't think they realized it was gone!”  
  
Adam laughed, “What kind of show were you on?”  
  
“I’d rather not say. Come Rich, stand up and put your arms out in front of you.” Graham commanded. Richard stood, and almost shyly stuck his hands out. Graham slid the jacket on like a pro, but Dean could see a blush creeping up on his neck as he laced the straps between Richard’s legs. Once Richard was all strapped in, Graham led him to  a simple wooden chair.  
  
“You can sit here, mate.” he said, and Richard did, still managing to look majestic, even though his arms were strapped in a tight cross across his chest in the black leather straightjacket. Graham cut two pieces of rope and secured Rich’s ankles to the legs of the chair, and then he grabbed a black scarf and tied it tightly across Richard’s mouth.  
  
“Why doesn't he get the Duct tape?” Martin asked, and Aidan mmpphhed in agreement.  
  
“Because they use his beard for Thorin’s. I don't want the make-up department yacking at me for messing up Thorin’s face.” Graham said. Richard nodded silently in agreement. He tested his bonds by moving back and forth, but he was pretty stuck.  
  
“Two down, three more to go!” Graham said, and then sat back down in the cirle.   
  
“Martin would you do the honor of reading my card?” Graham asked as he picked up the coin for his turn. He flipped it up and landed it on his hand.  
  
“Dare.” he said with a smile.  
  
Martin laughed and picked up a dare card from the pile.  
  
“Graham, I dare you to give Rich a kiss.” he said  
  
Graham beamed, “My pleasure!” he said, then stood up, walked over to Richard and planted a huge sloppy kiss on his forehead. Rich’ squirmed and swore underneath his gag, but he couldn't move far.  
  
“I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did!” he said, then he turned back to the circle and sat down. Dean couldn't help but laugh at the scowl on Richard’s face. He was doing a very good job of channeling Angry Thorin.  
  
Martin grabbed the coin and flipped it with confidence.  
  
“Truth!” he shouted, looking excited.    
  
Graham grabbed the a card and held it up to read.  
  
“Martin, if you had to cheat on your current boyfriend/girlfriend, who would it be with and why?” Graham asked. Martin froze for a moment and looked at Richard. They all knew that they were in a secret relationship. The two of them were fairly bad at hiding it.  
  
Martin sighed, and then reached for the dice. “I won’t answer that one.”  
  
He rolled a one. “Two hogties in one night! This is excellent!” Graham exclaimed loudly before taking another sip of his beer. Martin sighed and stood up.  
  
“Not too tight this time, last time I thought my hands would fall off.” he told him as he turned around and put his hand behind his back. Graham just laughed and reached for the rope.  
  
After he had efficiently tied Martin in a very secure hogtie, he leaned down and secured another black scarf around his mouth, mumbling about the Make up team and how they made his life so much harder.  
  
Once Martin was both hogtied and gagged, Graham came back over to the group.  
  
“Well, it looks like it’s just the three of us now!” he said  
  
“Aidan doesn't look like he’s going anywhere soon, and neither is Rich.” Adam pointed out. He waved a few fingers at Aidan, “Hellooooo dear, comfortable I hope?” he asked in a cooing voice. Aidan rolled his eyes and struggled helplessly against the tape that was holding him. Even though his hands were taped tightly to his knees, he still managed to give Adam the finger.  
  
Dean couldn't help but laugh. Aidan looked kind of sexy all trussed up, expecially with the black duct tape.  
  
Adam handed him the coin, “Your turn, mate!” he said. Dean smiled and flipped the coin, it landed on tails.  
  
“Dare, ooohhhhhh!!” Adam commented with a smile. Graham pull a card from the pile and read;  
  
“Dean, I dare you to eat an entire jar of cinnamon!” Graham said with a cackle as Dean grimaced. He had already down the Cinnamon Challenge twice on his youtube blog, and overtime he had felt like he was going to die. He wasn't about to do it again for a third time.  
  
“I think not.” he said, and then reached for the dice. He shook it in his hand and rolled, praying silently for a six. He was out of luck though, and when the dice stilled it revealed a very solid 3.  
  
“Three it is! You’re going to look cute in duct tape!” Graham says as he stands up and rifles through his bag for the rolls. Dean nervously stands up, he had never been tied up before. With the exception of that one time on Young Hercules, but it had only been his hands, and the ropes were loose enough for him to pull free whenever he wanted even though they were tied together for the entire episode.  
  
Graham lead him over to one of the couches and pulled out a strip of tape.  
  
“Hands behind you, kind sir.” he said, and Dean place his hands behind his back. He felt Graham’s strong hands as they tightly bond his wrists together with the tape. Graham then turned him around and began to wrap the tape around his chest and upper arms. He then wrapped tape around Dean’s thighs, knees and ankles. Dean wobbled, and then over balanced and felt himself falling.  
  
“Whoa there!” Graham said, and then he gently lowered him to the ground.  
  
“Hmmmppphhmmmmmm” a complaint drifted across the room and they both looked at Aidan, who was restrained much more than Dean, even though they were both tied up with Duct tape.  
  
“Dean-o’s new. And if he had done what you did to me last week he would have received the same treatment, believe me. Be lucky that I didn't blindfold you!” Graham scolded Aidan, but then he smiled before turning back to Dean. He pulled two strips of tape off of the roll and gagged Dean with an X across his lips, and then just for fun he wrapped the roll around his head a few times. Dean tried to make a sound but it only came out as a soft “mmmmmmm”  
  
“Ahh, pleasure to my ears. Remember, if you can get loose you’re back in the game.” Graham tells him before turning to go sit back down next to Adam.  
  
Dean tried to move, even a little bit but the tape was too strong.  He looked up to see if any of the others could give him a hand, but Martin, Aidan and Rich were just as screwed as he was. He met Rich’s eye and Rich winked at him and Dean felt himself smile. This was just a game, after all. He might as well enjoy the feeling of being tied up while it lasts.  
  
He looked back over at Graham and Adam. Graham was reaching for the dice. Apparently whatever Adam had asked him to do was too much.  
  
“A five!” Adam shouted, and then gleefully stood up and started going through Graham’s bag.  
  
“Hmmmm let’s see. Standard always has lots of options. I think we’ll do rope…..and a chair.” Adam squealed excitedly as he pulled out black rope and another roll of duct tape. Dean watched as he lead Graham to a chair near Martin and pulled it forward for Graham to sit.  
  
“If you please, kind sir.”Adam said, and Graham sat down with a huff.  
  
First Adam tied several lengths of rope across Graham’s chest and secured his tightly to the chair, and then he tied Graham’s wrists to the arms of the chair, making sure he couldn't move his forearms at all. Then he bent down and secured Graham’s ankles to both legs of the chair. Lastly, Adam pulled out the roll of duct tap and wrapped it around graham’s entire head several times. He secured the tape and then stepped back to examine his work.  
  
“Oh you look mighty fine, Dwalin dear.” Adam said with a smile. Graham just mmmmphhhhed in reply and wiggled around on the chair.  
  
  
  
Adam added one last piece of tape to Grahams’s mouth, and the straightened up. He looked around and realized he was the only one left who wasn't trussed up and gagged.  
  
“Well bless my beard. It looks like I’ve won! Hahaha!!” he shouts as he does a little victory dance around Graham, who mmmphhhsss under his gag and struggles uselessly against the ropes tying him to the chair.  
  
Martin, who was on his stomach on the floor rolled to his left, tried feebly to untie the ropes around Richard’s ankle.  
  
“No no, we can’t have that!” Adam scolded, then he reached down and used the remanding tape to secure Martin’s fingers together. Martin mmmmpphhed in protest and twisted around to send him a death glare. Adam just laughed and then stood up.  
  
“Well, now that we are all comfortable I think I’ll watch some TV. Everybody likes Hannah Montana right? There’s a marathon on tonight!”  
  
The chorus of mmmphhhsss was music to his ears as he sat down and turned on the TV.  
  
Dean rolled his eyes, and then tried to shift into a more comfortable position. It was hard to do when he was completely cocooned in duct tape though.  At least he was sitting up thought, he had the feeling he was going to be here for awhile.  
  
Tonight had been quite interesting, and even though he had lost, he was looking forward to the next time they all played Truth or Dare.  
  
888

**Author's Note:**

> How to play:
> 
> Rules of the game:
> 
> To play truth or dare you need atleast 6 people sitting in a circle, a coin (anything with heads/tails will do), a stack of dare cards, a 6 sided dice, a stack of truth cards, duct tape, scarves, handcuffs, a straightjacket, rope and some handkerchiefs. On your turn you first flip the coin; heads is truth, tails is dare. The Host of the game reads the cards (when it’s the host’s turn, the person to his left reads the cards). You can either choose to do the truth/dare, or you can roll the dice. The dice indicates as follows;
> 
> 1- Hogtied  
> 2-straightjacketed  
> 3-duct taped   
> 4-handcuffed  
> 5-standard  
> 6-free pass
> 
> It is left up to the host to decide how you will be tied/gagged. If you can get yourself free, you are back in the game. If not, you are stuck until the end.
> 
> The game ends when there is only one person left.
> 
> AND ON A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT NOTE;
> 
> My boyfriend proposed to me on Friday. I'm engaged, I'm engaged! I'm going to be a bride!! OMG!!!!!!
> 
> I'm so excited about it, I can't stop telling people :)


End file.
